Within a client-server environment, a client may receive services from a server over a computer network. Examples of client devices include, but not limited to, desktop computers, notebook computers, netbook computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. These clients are able to connect to a computer or communications network, such as the Internet or a mobile telephone network, and access and communicate with the servers that are also connected to the network using various suitable communications protocols. A client is thus able to transmit data to and receive data from a server over the network.
Often, in a client-server environment, web-based applications may be hosted on the servers and accessed from the clients.